


Bekentenissen tijdens kebab

by liefde



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Jonas beseft eindelijk dat hij gevoelens heeft voor zijn beste vriend Isak.





	

“Heb je die gast naar Isak zien kijken?”, vraagt Magnus aan mij.  
“Welke gast?”, vraag ik hem. Ik heb werkelijk geen idee over wie hij het nu weer heeft.

“Wel, die daar.” Magnus wijst geheel onsubtiel naar een lange jongen met een kuif. De jongen is knap, dat is duidelijk. Het is vandaag al ruim twee maanden school en ik ben er zeker van dat ik hem hier nog nooit gezien heb.

“Wie is dat?”, vraag ik nieuwsgierig aan Magnus.  
“Een zekere Even. Ik kan anders wel vragen aan Vilde of ze iets meer weet?”, stelt hij voor. Even.  
“Goed.”

Magnus kijkt met een verbaasde blik naar mij.  
“Goed? Jonas Noah Vasquez vindt het voor het eerst in de geschiedenis van onze geweldige vriendschap goed dat ik iets check bij Vilde! Oké, welke dag zijn we vandaag? Ik moet dit noteren!”  
Ik rol met mijn ogen. Magnus kan soms zo dramatisch zijn.

Vilde is Magnus’ lief sinds een goed half jaar. Ze hebben een leuke relatie, maar die is niet echt mijn stijl. Te veel dingen over katten en kussen en roddels. Ze passen perfect bij elkaar.

Normaal gezien zou ik nooit akkoord zijn met het feit dat Magnus iets wil checken bij Vilde, want ze zou het wel eens ‘per ongeluk’ kunnen doorvertellen. Dat is al eens eerder gebeurd bij Mahdi, toen die zich afvroeg of een zekere Julius echt had gekust met Sarah. Iedereen had gedacht dat Mahdi verliefd was op Sarah omdat Vilde het had gezegd tegen Sana en die het dan weer had gezegd tegen Sarah toen ze een bitchfight over Mahdi hadden gehad. Zie je, roddels zijn niet echt mijn stijl.

Maar als het op Isak aankomt wil ik alles weten. Isak is mijn beste vriend sinds ik me kan herinneren. Zelfs toen ik met Eva was, brachten we nog steeds ongelooflijk veel tijd met elkaar door. Misschien wat the veel, want Eva maakte het uit.

Tijdens een van de laatste gesprekken die we hadden tijdens onze relatie (niet dat we er nu veel meer hebben), vroeg ze me of ik eigenlijk samen was met haar of met Isak. Ik had haar verbaasd aangekeken. Wat had Isak er nu in godsnaam mee te maken?

Nu besef ik echter dat hij er meer mee te maken had dan ik toen had gedacht. Wel, hij had er eigenlijk alles mee te maken.

Eva zei dat hij maandenlang onze relatie op de klippen probeerde doen lopen. Dat hij iedere mogelijkheid gebruikte om ons tegen elkaar op te zetten. Dat hij overal en altijd tussen ons kwam. En het was gelukt.

Ik geloofde haar niet. Ik was kwaad, ze probeerde hem als excuus te gebruiken voor onze slechte relatie, die al verkeerd begonnen was. Ik had nooit Ingrid mogen bedriegen. We hadden uit elkaar moeten gaan, en daarna had ik samen met Eva moeten vertellen aan haar dat we gevoelens hadden voor elkaar.

Isak had gezegd dat ik dat had moeten doen. Waarom zou Isak dat zeggen en tegelijk verliefd op mij zijn? Als Eva beweerde dat hij al maanden met mij flirtte, klopte er toch iets niet?

Ik word uit mijn gedachten gerukt door Magnus die de hele tijd op mijn arm zit te slaan en wijst naar Even terwijl hij belt met Vilde.

Even kijkt nog eens naar Isak, die naar ons toeloopt. Isak kijkt terug. Hij haalt een wenkbrauw op, alsof hij vraagt “wie ben jij?”.

Ik wil naar Even toe gaan en hem rechtuit vragen wat zijn probleem is. Waarom zit hij nu de hele tijd te kijken naar mijn beste vriend? Als hij zijn aandacht wil kan hij toch gewoon iets zeggen tegen Isak?

“Oké schat. Hou van je.” Magnus drukt op de ‘beëindig oproep’-knop en steekt zijn gsm terug in zijn broekzak.  
“Wat ben je te weten gekomen?” Mijn stem klinkt nieuwsgierig en helemaal niet zoals ze normaal klinkt.

Magnus grijnst. Hij weet het.

“Dus zijn naam is Even Bech Næsheim, hij is 19 jaar oud en zit in 3STB. Hij komt van Bakka en heeft daar een relatie gehad met een jongen die Michael heet. Een homorelatie, begrijp je.”

Ik rol opnieuw met mijn ogen.

“Hij is homo, maar dat had je vast wel al door. De manier waarop hij naar Isak kijkt! Fuck, je moet beginnen oppassen!” Magnus lacht en ik lach nep mee.

Vroeger kon ik er wel echt mee lachen, maar nu niet meer. Stel dat Isak gevoelens voor mij heeft? Stel dat hij die hele tijd echt mijn relatie met Eva probeerde te saboteren?

Waarom ben ik jaloers op Even Bech Næsheim, iemand die Isak zelfs niet kent? Waarom krijg ik hetzelfde gevoel als toen ik op de eerste date met Eva kreeg als ik Isak naar nu naar mij zie lachen?

Fuck. Dit is mogelijk het slechtste moment ooit om te beseffen dat ik mijn beste vriend leuker vind dan ‘gewoon’ een beste vriend. Ik sta in het midden van de speelplaats, Magnus lachend naast mij, Isak glimlachend naar mij en Even Bech Næsheim starend naar Isak tien meter voor mij.

“Hey jongens!”  
Isak is hier. Ik voel me draaierig worden, mijn lichaam krijgt het warm en ik doe een stap achteruit.

“Jonas?”, vraagt Isak.  
Hij kijkt bezorgd naar mij, en Magnus trekt een wenkbrauw op.  
“Alles oké?”

Ik knik van ‘nee’ en loop het schoolgebouw binnen, recht naar naar de toiletten. Ik ga een hokje binnen, leun tegen de muur en sluit mijn ogen. Fuck. Isak. Isak. Isak. Ik hoor zijn naam steeds weer opnieuw in mijn hoofd afgespeeld worden.

Mijn ademhaling vertraagd en ik hoor iemand de toiletten binnenkomen.  
“Jonas?”

Het is Isak.

“Ja”, zeg ik.  
Mijn stem klinkt hees, dus ik kuch even en zeg dan opnieuw: “Ja.”  
“Alles goed?”, vraagt hij.  
“Ja.”

De bel van het eerste lesuur gaat.  
“O. Oké. Ik bel je nog.”

Ik ga het eerste lesuur overslaan. Nee, ik ga mijn fiets nemen en naar huis rijden en de hele dag school overslaan.

De stemmen in de gang ebben weg en ik kom geruisloos het toilethokje uit. De gang is verlaten en ik zie Eva nog net een klaslokaal binnengaan. Ik kan niet anders dan glimlachen, het herinnert mij aan vroeger. Onze relatie was misschien verre van perfect, maar we hebben samen toch mooie momenten beleefd.

Eva en Isak hebben het nog steeds niet bijgelegd. Ik weet niet of het ooit nog goed gaat komen tussen hen. Ik hoop van wel, want we waren echt goede vrienden. Soms wou ik dat ik de tijd kon terugkeren zoals het voor Nissen was.

Op de fiets naar huis denk ik na. Ik heb gevoelens voor Isak. Isak heeft mogelijk gevoelens voor mij. Moet ik hem er over aanspreken? Waarom heb ik in godsnaam gevoelens voor hem?! Kan ik nu gewoon geen date regelen met een knap meisje en alles vergeten?

Vier uur later word ik gebeld door Isak. Het is middag en ik eet wat pasta van gisteren die in de frigo stond. Die was waarschijnlijk bedoeld voor mijn zus, maar ik heb gewoon echt geen zin om te koken nu.

Ik neem op en voor Isak iets zegt, hoor ik Magnus al luid praten. Ik haal diep adem en sluit mijn ogen. De stem van Magnus klinkt verder weg en na een paar seconden is het stil aan de andere kant van de lijn.

“Hey. Ik liep even naar buiten.”  
“Hey.”

Isak klinkt bezorgd, en ik vind het verschrikkelijk idioot van mezelf dat ik daarvan de reden ben. Het is even stil, we weten allebei niet goed wat te zeggen.

“Isak, heb je zin om vanavond kebab te halen?”, vraag ik plots aan hem. Ik ben zelf verbaasd van mijn impulsiviteit. Ik zie Isak’s gezicht al helemaal voor mij. De ene wenkbrauw opgetrokken, zijn lippen een grijns vormend.

“Wij twee?”, vraagt hij.  
“Ja. Klinkt goed, toch?”, antwoord ik. Ik probeer te klinken alsof ik geen seksualiteitscrisis doormaak.

“Gaan we daarna bij je thuis?”, vraagt hij.  
“Oké.”

“Is om vier uur goed?.”  
“Ja, oké. Tot straks. Om vier uur.”

Na vijf seconden haken we allebei tegelijk in en ik sluit mijn ogen.

Vanavond ga ik doen wat ik al maanden had moeten doen. Ik ga Isak vertellen dat ik eindelijk besef dat ik meer dan ‘gewoon vrienden’ wil zijn met hem. En daar gaat Even Bech Næsheim geen stokje voor steken.

Ik word vier uur later wakker op de zetel.

Mijn fiets staat nog buiten en ik sprint als een gek. Ik heb nog nooit zo snel gefietst in mijn leven, en het voelt alsof ik in een of andere clichéfilm zit. Alleen is de chique sportwagen ingeruild voor een oude tweedehandsfiets.

Als ik aan de kebabzaak aankom staat Isak daar natuurlijk te wachten. Ik rijd het voetpad op en zet mijn fiets tegen de muur. Stiekem hoop ik dat mijn aankomst wat indruk heeft gemaakt op Isak. Hij glimlacht en rolt met zijn ogen als ik hem aankijk.

“Hey.”  
“Hey”, zeg ik ook. Ik ben buiten adem, omdat ik zo snel gefietst heb.

"Ik heb me overslapen, sorry."  
We gaan de kebabzaak binnen en Isak haalt zijn schouders op.  
“Is niet erg.”

We bestellen allebei wat we altijd bestellen en gaan terug naar buiten.

“Ben je met de fiets?”, vraag ik aan Isak.  
“Nee.”  
“Hou mijn kebab dan even vast, wil je?”

Isak gaat op de bagagedrager zitten en we rijden naar mijn huis. Ik moet plots lachen, want het doet me denken aan dat moment van twee maand geleden.

“Moet je denken aan die fuif van Emma?”, vraagt Isak.  
Ik glimlach.  
“Ja, we waren zo high!”

We lachen allebei de hele weg naar mijn huis en ik ben gelukkig. Ik ben altijd gelukkig als ik bij Isak ben.

We gaan naar binnen en zetten ons op de zetel. Ik leg me languit en Isak legt zijn benen op de mijne. Het enige geluid dat je kan horen is Isak en ik die aan het eten zijn. Ik geniet van de stilte en de rust voor de storm. De storm die hopelijk niet erg wordt.

Als we beiden klaar zijn gooi ik ons afval weg en ga terug op de zetel zitten. Isak kijkt naar mij en ik slik. Nu moet ik het doen.

“Isak.”  
“Ja?”  
“Ik moet je iets vertellen?”

Hij kijkt me aan met grote ogen. Er hangt een vreemde spanning in de lucht. Het is alsof een zware baksteen op mijn borst geplaatst is en ik die er onmogelijk kan afhalen.

“Weet je nog toen ik samen was met Eva? En de periode nadat we uit elkaar gingen?”

Hij knikt. Natuurlijk weet hij dat nog.

“Heb je toen geprobeerd om Eva en mij uit elkaar te halen?”, vraag ik aan hem.

Isak kijkt me verbaasd aan, zijn mond valt een beetje open. Hij weet dat ik het weet. Ik weet ook dat het waar is, maar ik wil het toch uit zijn mond horen komen. Het is alsof ik er alles aan probeer te doen om het feit dat mijn beste vriend in staat zou zijn om zoiets te doen te verdrukken naar een plaatsje ver weg in mijn gedachten.

“Ja”, antwoordt Isak. Hij kijkt naar beneden. Hij schaamt zich.

“Waarom, Isak?”

Mijn hart bonkt in mijn borstkas, het is alsof het eruit gaat springen. Ik kijk naar hem en hij kijkt naar mij. En is hij nu net niet dichter gekomen? Opeens kan ik de kleuren van zijn ogen onderscheiden, zie ik zijn wimpers en de kleine krulletjes van zijn haar.

Ik weet niet hoe het komt, maar plots kijk ik naar zijn mond en hij kijkt naar de mijne en zonder ik het goed en wel besef voel ik zijn lippen op de mijne.

Ze zijn zachter dan ik had verwacht. Hij kust me zachtjes, en ik ben als verdoofd. Ik druk een klein kusjes op zijn mond en hij neemt met zijn ene hand mijn nek en met zijn andere mijn krullen vast.

Na een tijdje zijn we allebei buiten adem en we glimlachen. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer we moeten lachen en ik kus hem op zijn neus. Mijn twee handen houden zijn gezicht vast en zijn handen zitten nog steeds in mijn haar.

“Isak Valtersen”, fluister ik.  
“Jonas Noah Vasquez”, fluistert hij terug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bedankt voor het lezen!  
> Kudos & reacties worden heel erg geapprecieerd :)


End file.
